The hidden treasure
by superziggy2000
Summary: the hidden tresure
1. The dream

The forgotten curse

"NO SIRIUS" Harry woke up screaming, hot and clammy. "It was all a dream" he said to himself. He had a dream about his god father who had died 4 mouths ago. "Sirius is dead and is not coming back" he said to himself again then burst into tears. Everyone he cared about was always taken away from him his mum, his dad and now Sirius. Everyone kept saying I understand they don't. he walked over to the picture which was on the desk of his mum and dads wedding where Sirius was best man. And thought how much he would like to be back and Hogwarts with his own kind With his friends, not here with the dursleys who forbid him from talking about the magic world let alone his godfather. Harry looked at the clock by his bed 4 o clock it read. Harry blamed himself for his godfathers death if he had be taking his occlumency lessons with snape he would have been able to block voldemort from getting into his head and tricking him and Sirius would still be here and Harry would probably be at Sirius place and not in this dump. Then his scar started burning but Harry ignored it, he was too used to it burning to care, it was probably nothing. Then Harry decided to try and get back to sleep and walked over his bed and feel into an very uneasy sleep.

"Get up" shouted aunt petunia banging on the door, 3 hours later.

"You have got the breakfast to cook, the bathroom to clean and yours and Dudley's bedroom to clean before aunt Marge comes" she snapped

"WHAT" Harry shouted " she isn't coming back here is she?"

Yes,. And you will behave.

"No why the hell should I"

Then harrys uncle walked up the stairs

"Because your wish you were never born" he threatened

"And your not to use magic, I don't wont an incident like last time"

"That was her own fault, she got blown up she shouldn't of said that about my parents" roared Harry.

" I don't care you little brat your do as I say" uncle Vernon thundered

"Then I wont come down stairs because she deserved what she got"

"Fine then" he grabbed Harry by his shirt and dragged him up stairs the pushed him in is room and locked it.

" your never going back to that school , NEVER" and he stormed down stairs.


	2. The letters

Harry quickly ran over too his owl "Hedwig he said I need you to get this to lupin" he said a note of importance in is voice.

The owl hooted reassuringly.

Harry walked over to his desk took out a piece of parchment and a quill and started to write after a couple of minutes, Harry had the letter how he wonted it. The letter read:

To professor lupin

Sorry to brother you, but you're the only person who I can think of that can help, my aunt and uncle have locked me up in my room and are not going to let me go back to Hogwarts, please help to get me out. The muggles are doing my head in!!

Many thanks Harry

Harry attached the letter to Hedwig and watch the owl in till it was out of site. I hope she will be back soon he thought then went and sat on his bed.

2 weeks had gone by and Hedwig still wasn't back with a reply. Harry was still locked in his room and was only aloud out to the bathroom. He ate all his meals in his room which were put though that cat flap which was fitted years ago.

Harry spent most his time sleeping or looking out his window. He had lots of homework but didn't see the point in doing it if he might not be going back to Hogwarts, the one place he felt happy, in these dark times where every day voldamort was regaining power.

Then suddenly he saw what he had been waiting for his beautiful snow owl with a reply, " Hedwig" Harry said happy to see her. Then he took the reply from her leg which read:

To Harry

I am sorry the muggles are giving you such a hard time. I will come and get you on the 15 of July, be ready at 1.00 am because the muggles wont be awake then be ready by the bedroom door to go I will come and meet you.

Take care of yourself see you on the 15

R J Lupin

Harry turn the parchment over and wrote ok.

The night of the 15th came soon and Harry could not wait, im going he kept saying im leaving the dursleys not forever but I wont be back for another year he kept saying to his self. It was 12.45 then he heard the front door creak open, and some footsteps creeping up the stairs then he heard his bedroom floor but couldn't see anyone professor lupin he said unsure.

" no its not professor lupin its mr weasly" the voice answered.

Harry who was unsure answered " show yourself"

And then mr weasly appeared in front of him with an invisibility clock in his hands

" mr weasly wheres professor lupin?" harry as concerned

" it's the full moon harry, he asked me to come and get you and take you back to order headquaters" he said .

( mr weasly and lupin are members of the order of the phoenix)

"How are we getting there?" harry asked.

"Flying you escort is out side" so harry got all his stuff and followed mr weasly outside finally sure it was him .


	3. The Enemy's

the 1st thing he noticed was it wasn't a full moon.

" mr weasly it isnt a full moon, so why did you tell me it was and where is professor lupin? what is going on?"

then mr weasly took out a bottle of sea blue potion and then gulped it back and there before him after the polyjuice potion wore off was a evil witch called bellatrix lestrange.

" little Harry hasn't got my baby cousin here to save you now" the taunt about Sirius rang in his ears not only was this Sirius cousin she was also the one that had killed him.

" YOU MURDERER" he shouted at the top of his voice " YOU KILLED YOUR OWN COUSIN YOU OWN FLESH AND BLOOD YOU DESIRVE TO BE IN PAIN, CRUCIO" he scream thought it only knocked her over.

"I would of thought you would of learnt how to perform a unforgivable curse after last time, let me show you, crucio" she said pointing her wand at Harry, who doubled over in pain.

" that hurt a lot didn't it Harry? You can either come willingly with me or in pain the choice is yours but you will come with me" she said calmly.

"NEVER, I will never serve voldemort he is the reason my mum, and dad are dead and I will never obey him"

She flinched " your parents died because they were weak, kill us not Harry" she said in a mocking voice " the dark lord has told us the story of how they were begging on the knees many times" she explained

"MY PARENTS DID NOT BEG" he thundered " they thought him to the end"

" oh touched a nerve have we" she said an evil grin spreading across her face.

" expelliarmus" Harry said but lestrange was quicker and said the exact same words a second before Harry and he was flown backwards as she caught his wand and pocketed it.

Then produced some rope from her own wand which wrapped itself around Harry, who had been flown against the wall and was sitting up, Harry tried to speak but the rope was wrapped around his mouth and all that came out was " umm" then she let out a thunderous laugh then a shadow appeared behind her.

" whats baby Harry going to do now, no wand and know one here to help here she said mocking him again. " you will soon be joining your mum, dad and Sirius very soon" she told him.

Harry tried to escape but the more he struggled the tighter the rope became.

Then the shadow moved closer and then a voice said " petrificus totalus" and then she feel to the floor.

The shadow appeared into eye view and it was professor lupin.

" I think I turned up just in time" he said to Harry Taking the rope of Harry with a wave of his wand, and then walking towards him.

"stop how do I know your professor lupin and not a another death eater?" he said starting to panic.

" Harry its me" lupin said calmly.

" ok if your really lupin, answer this where is the order of the phoenix head quarters?" asked Harry

" number twelve grimmaud place, Harry its me" he said looking concerned for Harry.

" sorry " he answer apologetically.

" its ok, you have been through a lot tonight. Lets get you back to headquarters" lupin said looking through the pockets in his shabby coat

" i am not coming then, are go to the burrow, but your not taking me there" he said stubbornly.

" Harry I understand, but you have to come where people in the order can make sure your ok" he answered

" no you don't understand, you don't have dreams about the night it happened, it haunts me, and im not going" he repeated

" your coming with me if you wont to or not, think im letting voldemort hurt you" lupin said angrily

" YOU CANT MAKE ME" he scream at lupin

" sorry to do this Harry but its for your own good" he said and tied Harry up again then got a tennis ball port key out off his pocket and transported them both to number twelve grimmaud place.


End file.
